The Masochist and The Sadist
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: Bella loved pain. Edward likes to give it. What will happen when these two meet? Domward/Possesiveward/Darkward/Olderward
1. Chapter 1

The Masochist and The Sadist

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella/Edward

A/N: This is a graphic story containing all kinds of devious sexual acts. Including but not limited to blood play, fisting, anal, triple penetration and more. Don't read if this is not your cup of tea.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Myers owns all characters, I just defile them.

**The Masochist**

No one understands. No one knows what it's like to want the things I do. To _yearn _for something that most people think is wrong. I grew up in a small town where everyone knew who you were and what you were doing. So you can only imagine what happened when I asked my one and only boyfriend to rip through my virginity, to twist my nipples till they burned and pull my hair until I felt like it would come out of its roots. He looked at me like I was the most disgusting person he'd ever seen. He called me a freak and walked out of my room before we could even take our clothes off.

My next door neighbor knew about the incident twenty minutes after Jacob left my house and all the staff at the one diner in town we had knew by the end of the afternoon. My father Charlie, who happened to be the Chief of Police in our tiny town came home early that day. When he came to my room I thought he would yell that I'm a freak too and kick me out but, to my complete surprise he sat next to me and gave me a small reassuring smile.

"Do you remember what we told you the reason for my and your mother's divorce was?" Charlie asked.

I looked at him in confusion but nodded slowly, "Yeah, you said that you guys were too different. That mom was a free spirit and she didn't want to be stuck in this small town forever."

Charlie smiled softly, "Yes, we were too different. You're mother wanted something from me that I just couldn't give her. I tried at first to do the things she asked me but, I'm just not that kind of man."

I raised my eyebrow not really understanding what he meant, "Dad?"

Charlie sighed, "You're mother was what some people will call a masochist. She liked…well she liked _things_ rough and I'm not talking about your run of the mill stuff. I'm talking borderline violence and I couldn't do it. So, she left".

As grossed out as I was from the thought of my parents having sex I finally understood. I was a masochist. I needed pain with my pleasure, just like apparently my mother did. The feeling of my dad taking my hand in his broke me from my thoughts.

"You're twenty one years old Bells. I know you don't want to live in Forks for the rest of your life and I know you feel like you have to live here to take care of me but, I'll be fine. You travel everyday from Seattle when I know it would be so much easier for you to live there. It's not like you can't afford it." Charlie said giving her a small smile.

I stared at my dad knowing he was right. After graduating high school, I got into the University of Washington where I studied linguistics. I had been lucky that one of my professors had taken a liking to me and recommended me for a job as a translator for Cullen Inc. I had been there for over a month now and really enjoyed my job. The pay wasn't bad either. It was taxing though to drive the three and a half hours every day back and forth just so I could take care of Charlie. I knew he would live off of diner food if it wasn't for me making dinner every night.

"I don't know dad. I just, I don't want you to be alone." I answered.

Charlie cleared his throat looking uncomfortable. "I, uh, I won't be alone."

I raised my eyebrow, "You won't?"

Charlie's ears turned a dark shade of red, "Well, uh, I've sort of been talking to Sue Clearwater for a while and uh, things are starting to get pretty serious now."

I suppressed a grin. My father was so weird about sharing his feelings. "So, you're kicking me out so Sue can move in?"

Charlie looked at me in shock, "What? No! Of course not! I'm not kicking you out of the house."

I laughed. "I'm kidding dad. I know that."

My father smiled slightly and squeezed my hand. "Listen, Bells, that little punk Jacob is spreading some nasty rumors. I'd lock him up for the hell of it if I didn't think it would just make things worse. You've lived here all your life Bella you know how it is. I don't need people talking about my kid in any way and I don't think you need to deal with that just to be with me. I'll help you look for apartments in Seattle if you'd like. I want you to be happy and I know Forks is definitely not it."

I sighed, "You know I don't care what any of these people think dad,"

Charlie opened his mouth to interrupt me but I raised my hand to stop him.

"But, you're right. Apart from you I don't want anything to do with this town. And now that I know Sue will be here for you and take care of you, I'll start looking into apartments in Seattle."

Charlie smiled and gave me a quick short hug. "I'm glad,"

**The Sadist**

The sound of her cry as the whip met her flesh sent a jolt of pleasure straight to my cock. I loved the sound she made, the small cry telling me she was feeling it. It wasn't enough though. I needed to hear her scream. I needed to make her _hurt_, and I needed to have her cum from it. I couldn't explain the immense pleasure I received when I watched a woman's tears run down her face as she fought the pleasure she felt in the pain I brought her.

It was at a very young age that I realized I liked to give pain. I was sixteen when my brother came home after graduating from college. He had brought a couple of his friends to stay the week. Tanya, one of the girls staying at the house had taken a liking to me. She was obvious with her intentions when she walked in on me in the shower one evening.

"You're a very handsome boy Edward," she had whispered as she began to take her clothes off.

I, being the teenager that I was, had gotten hard instantly at the sight of her perky breasts. She joined me in the shower, where I clumsily felt her up. Tanya didn't mind how inexperienced I was and seemed to enjoy the fact that she would be my first. I was enjoying myself but, I felt like something was missing. I didn't realize what it was until in my clumsiness I had inserted my cock in one full thrust up her ass instead of her moist cunt. Tanya had screamed in pain and I came inside her instantly. That was only the beginning. Tanya had forgiven me for my slip and left the shower telling me she would come to my room that night.

As soon as she came in I had kissed her roughly, the scream she had emitted earlier still playing in my mind. I wanted to hear her do it again. I wanted her to hurt. I threw her on the bed pulling her shirt down roughly. Her nipples were erect and I couldn't stop myself from squeezing her tits tightly before tugging on her nipples and twisting them harshly.

Tanya cried out in pain and began to fight me. She pushed me off her and got up her eyes a bit teary.

"That hurt you dick!" she said angrily.

My cock was so hard I thought it would explode. The sight of my handprint on her tit and her red nipple didn't help and I opened my mouth to apologize.

"Sorry Tanya, I guess I got a little carried away," I began even though I didn't mean it. "You're just so sexy it makes me stop thinking."

My apology seemed to appease her because she gave me a seductive smile and crawled back on the bed.

"Alright, just take it slow and easy this time," Tanya said.

I did as she asked. I was slow and soft with her. Though she did have a sexy body and I wanted to fuck her, my dick didn't want to cooperate. I began to lose my erection. Even her giving me head couldn't fully bring it back. I closed my eyes tightly thinking of her scream from earlier and the tears in her eyes when I had twisted her nipples. My dick jumped into action and I quickly pulled her to me fucking her pussy roughly until I came.

As I grew I realized what I was; A sadist. I researched my love for giving pain and soon found women online willing to receive it. Though I knew a few dominants that were in relationships with their subs I never was. I didn't consider myself a Dom though I guess that's what you could call me and I didn't think I was relationship material. I had yet to find a woman that interested me for more than a week and I liked it that way. I barely had time to make for sex let alone girlfriends, what with running the business and all.

After college I began to work for my father's business until ten years later I was running it. He had built his company from scratch and dabbled with many businesses from real estate to clothing companies. We even had business with companies throughout Europe. I tried to take a break every few months to satisfy my needs though that wasn't always possible.

"RED!"

The scream of the color broke me from my thoughts. I looked at the woman's raw back; I was one more whip from breaking skin. I could see the tears running down her face and between her red flesh and her tears I felt on the verge of cumming. She had screamed red though and I knew I had to stop even if I didn't want to.

I didn't say a word as I undid the leather cuffs around her wrists so she was no longer suspended from my ceiling. She sniffled, still crying and not meeting my eyes. I should've known she was going to break. As the years passed, my thirst to give more pain grew and most, actually all the women I had recently hooked up with have broken. They couldn't take the amount of pain I needed to inflict to get off and they couldn't seem to get passed the pain to get off themselves.

"I'm sor-" she began but I cut her off.

"You know where the door is," I said.

I made sure to lock my playroom door once she left and headed upstairs to my bedroom. I contemplated a cold shower but decided instead to take lay in bed. I had to be back at work tomorrow after being gone last month on a business trip in France and then taking a break for three weeks after getting back. Sighing I looked down at my massive erection, it had yet to go down.

The images of the woman, whose name I completely forgot, were keeping me hard with her tear stained face and fresh raw back. I gripped my cock squeezing it tightly in my fist as I pumped. In my mind she hadn't called red. She had let me whip her until tiny rivulets of blood ran down her back. Her tears were running down her face in streams.

"Do you want me to stop?" I'd whisper as I walk around to face her.

I lean in to kiss her wet lips before licking up her tears. My cock is rock hard but I make no move to touch it. Instead I grab her large tits in my hands squeezing them hard. I twist her nipples roughly.

She cried out in pain but shook her head in answer to my question. I chuckle darkly and slide one of my hands down her stomach to her cunt. I don't stop twisting her nipple, pinching it hard while I plunge three fingers inside her. She screams again cumming hard around me.

"Fuck!" I yell out into my dark room as I cum.

I lay on my bed making no move to get up and clean up my mess. I know I'm going to regret it tomorrow but right at the moment I could care less. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

**The Meeting (BPOV)**

"Is that all Mr. Newton?" I asked after I handed him my translated documents.

Mike had come in frantic that morning stacking a heap of papers on my desk and telling me to have them translated to English by lunch time. Apparently Mr. Cullen was coming back from his business trip and he was very strict. He liked everything in order and never asked you to do it twice. I had never met the guy but Mike seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. He was lucky I was good at what I did. I had all the sheets translated from Spanish, French, Italian, and Dutch back to English twenty minutes before lunch.

"Wow, impressive Miss Swan," he said grinning up at me. "That's all for now. Mr. Cullen's assistant usually brings in more documents after one so you can take a long lunch if you'd like."

I smiled. "Okay,"

Normally I'd take my lunch at my desk but I had rushed out of my apartment this morning and didn't have time to pack anything. It had been three weeks ago that I had moved into my tiny but cozy apartment. Though I did miss my dad I was happy to be able to come home from work in twenty minutes tops and just have to worry about myself. I reached the elevators and was happy that it came quickly. In no time I was at the deli across the street enjoying the sun as I ate my soup and salad. Though I had a long lunch it felt like I had just sat down before it was time to go back to work.

I crossed the street and walked briskly back into the building. I was searching through my purse for my cell phone when I walked into something solid. The force from the impact pushed me back and I closed my eyes waiting for my butt to reach the floor when I felt warm hands grab my arms.

"Woah there," I hear a velvet voice say.

I opened my eyes and felt my jaw drop as I looked into the most gorgeous green eyes I'd ever seen. My eyes roamed his handsome face pausing on his straight nose, full lips, and square jaw covered in a five o'clock shadow. He carefully straightened me making sure I was steady before giving me a crooked grin.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded staring at my feet as I felt my face heat up. I probably resembled a tomato. "Yes, I'm sorry sir, I wasn't looking."

He stayed quiet for so long I was afraid he might have been angry. I glanced up into his gorgeous eyes and noticed they looked a bit darker.

"That's alright," he said his voice husky. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to get back to work. My lunch is over and I don't want to be late getting back," I answered.

"You work here?" he asked crossing his arms over an impressive chest. Even in a suit I could tell the man worked out. "Are you new? I've never seen you around."

I laughed softly. "I am new. I've only been working here in the Department of Translations a little less than two months but, this place is pretty big so... Do you work here too?"

He opened his mouth to answer when my phone rang. I looked up apologetically and fished my phone from my purse.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? I said you can have a long lunch not take the afternoon off! You know Mr. Cullen is back from business. I heard he was walking through every department to make sure everything was up to par!"

My face turned even redder than before, "I'm sorry Mr. Newton. I'm on my way up."

I hung up quickly. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"Edward," he supplied.

"Edward," I continued. "But, I have to go back to work. The head of the company, Mr. Cullen is walking around making sure everything is in working order and I have to go back to my office. You should too. I heard he was very strict."

He nodded, "Yes, I heard that too. Do you have a lot of work left to do?"

I shook my head, "I finished my translations from earlier but I'm sure Mr. Cullen's assistant has brought us more. It was very nice talking to you but I must go,"

As I began walking as fast as I could towards the elevators without actually running I couldn't help but wonder what department he worked in. The man was so very handsome. When I got to my desk Mike gave me a long winded speech about being on time before dropping more documents to be translated. A few hours later I was just finishing up the last document Mike had given me when I heard him outside of his office.

"Mr. Cullen! How was your business trip sir? You look well rested. I hope everything turned out how you hoped?" He gushed.

I shook my head at his blatant sucking up and continued my work.

"Business was good as usual," said a velvety voice. "How are things here? No trouble I hope,"

"Oh no sir! Ms. Swan is just finishing the last of the documents to be translated." Mike answered.

"Ms. Swan? What happened to Ms. Stanley?" he asked.

"Yes sir. She was hired by Mr. Cullen senior while you were away. Ms. Stanley got a new job last month, again, while you were away." Mike answered.

I didn't hear Mr. Cullen answer and assumed he must have been satisfied with Mike's answer and left. I had just stacked the last document with the rest of them when someone cleared their throat at the door. I looked up expecting Mike with more documents when my eyes met emerald green.

"You."

**The Beginning(EPOV)**

I watched her big brown eyes widen as she spotted me at her door. She was just as beautiful as I remembered from earlier. I could still feel her soft curves pressed against me. Her musical voice still played in my head and I was happy I finally had a name to go with her pretty face. The nameplate on her desk read Isabella Swan.

"You." she whispered.

I smirked. "Me."

"Y-you're Mr. Cullen?" she asked blushing prettily and looking down at her hands.

I controlled the urge to lick my lips. I don't remember if I'd ever seen a girl over the age of thirteen blush anymore. I could just imagine her in my playroom with her arms above her head, her entire body covered in that beautiful blush while I whipped her pretty ass raw.

I leaned against the door frame crossing my arms over my chest.

"I am," I answered.

I watched her eyes open in mortification. She was probably recalling what she said to me earlier about watching out for myself.

"Mr. Cullen, sir, I'm sorry about earlier. It was very unprofessional of me." she said her eyes not once leaving her small hands.

I felt my cock harden like it had earlier when she called me sir. She seemed to be naturally submissive but that's not all I wanted. I wanted a woman who wanted pain. Who wanted to hurt so much it became pleasure.

"There's nothing to apologize for," I said walking into the room and to the front of her desk. "Are you done with your work for the day?"

She glanced up to look at the clock above her door quickly before looking back down at her hands. "Yes sir, I just finished the last document just in time. I work till five."

I wasn't one to ever fraternize with employees but this woman called to me. There was something about her. I couldn't stop thinking about her since this afternoon and purposely left the Department of Translations for last knowing it would be around the time everyone began to go home.

"Are you doing anything after work?" I asked.

She glanced at me quickly then looked away her face turning red once more. "N-no, I was going to head home."

"Would you like to have a drink with me?"

I could tell she was surprised by my question because she finally looked up into my eyes, her mouth open in what seemed to be shock.

"Um," she started looking away once more, "Um, yes, yes sir that would be nice,"

I grinned loving how she addressed me. "Good. I want you to pack up your stuff and wait for me by the elevators that lead the garage."

She glanced at me then nodded. "Yes sir,"

Oh, this was only the beginning.


	2. Drinks?

**Drinks (and more?) BPOV**

I waited for six minutes and thirty eight seconds before Edwa-Mr. Cullen came walking down the hall towards the elevators. He was so tall, broad shouldered and beautiful. I could imagine him shirtless, black jeans slung low around his waist, a light strip of red-brown hair leading to the undone button in his pants and a whip hanging from his strong hands. I felt the heat in my pussy as my mind wandered to the pain Mr. Cullen could inflict on me. He'd have me tied up on a Saint Andrews cross my wrists and ankles red from the rope he'd use knowing I'd like the sting it would send through my body. I'd watch him approach me with anticipation, my heart beating hard in my chest. He wouldn't gag me because I know he'd want to hear how loud he could make me scream. I watched him raise the riding crop in his hand my pussy leaking down my thighs and-

"What's put that beautiful blush on your face?" I heard him ask softly.

My eyes flew to his as he broke me from my thoughts. I quickly glanced away my face heating even more. I looked down at my feet and bit my lip, shaking my head.

"Isabella," he said his voice getting deeper. "Look at me."

I did as he commanded looking into his bright green eyes and fighting the urge to stare at my feet once more.

"Answer my question," he said.

I bit my lip so hard I thought I might make it bleed. I was embarrassed by my thoughts of him but I couldn't resist him when he spoke to me that way. He licked his lips while he waited for me to answer.

"I-I um," I began in a whisper.

"Speak up," he demanded.

I cleared my throat speaking louder. "I-I don't want to say Mr. Cu-"

"Sir," he interrupted. "You will call me sir unless I say otherwise."

I felt my pussy gush at his dominating tone. _Oh my God_, I thought my heart beating a mile a minute. He was a Dom! I could hear it in his voice and the way he carried himself. I hadn't ever actually met a Dom in real life. I had only recently begun to research what I was after I moved out of my dad's house and even then it wasn't like I was going to go out searching for a Dominant. I was too afraid to put myself out there and I sure as hell wasn't going to go to a BDSM club on my own.

"Sir, I don't I'm-I," I stuttered out.

He must have taken pity on me because his eyes softened a bit before he raised his hand to cup my face.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer honestly."

I nodded biting my lip.

**EPOV**

I took my time walking to the elevator. I felt my cock harden at the thought of her waiting for me. I couldn't help it. I loved giving orders and having them followed. Once I reached her I watched her eyes roam my body then glaze over. A beautiful blush appeared on her face and her breath seemed to deepen. As a Dom it was my job to know women's bodies, their reactions, what aroused them and what didn't. And my little Isabella was definitely aroused. I didn't need to see her tight little nipples through her shirt to know that. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when I reached her side. I leaned in a bit smelling her delicious vanilla scent.

"What's put that beautiful blush on your face?" I asked softly.

She startled a bit and her eyes flew to mine briefly before she immediately looked away her face becoming even redder. She bit her lip and shook her head. God, she was so naturally submissive I had to exercise serious control to not become fully hard.

"Isabella," I began, my voice changing a bit to when I'm speaking to a submissive. I needed to see her reaction. "Look at me."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth her beautiful doe eyes met mine. _Good girl_.

"Answer my question," I asked.

I watched her bite her lip harder. Just a little harder and she'd break skin. I licked my lips, secretly wanting her to make herself bleed. I wanted to taste it. Taste her. I'd suck her bottom lip into my mouth and drink from her until her lips were red and swollen. Then I'd take her home, bend her over my whipping bench and spank her pretty ass for making herself bleed when only I could.

"I-I um," she whispered.

"Speak up," I demanded.

She swallowed hard then cleared her throat. "I-I don't want to say Mr. Cu-"

"Sir," I interrupted her. "You will call me sir unless I say otherwise."

I watched her eyes darken and her face flush again. Oh, my little Isabella was definitely a sub. I just needed to know how much experience she had. How many Doms had she had? What where her limits? Was she a pain slut? Oh, God I hoped so.

"Sir, I don't I'm-I," she stuttered.

I took pity on her. She wasn't my sub, yet. I would have her though. Soon. I cupped her face feeling the softness of her skin.

"I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer honestly." I said.

She looked into my eyes and nodded, biting her lip once again.

"You're a sub right?" I began.

Her pouty lips opened in a gasp and her doe eyes widened. She swallowed hard and looked away from my eyes as if it was too much for her to keep looking at me.

"U-uh, I, um, may-maybe?" she answered with a question as if she was asking me.

I raised my eyebrow, "Look at me Isabella," her eyes turned to mine. "Maybe? You either are or you aren't,"

Her face flushed. "W-well, I've, I've never. I don't know what it-it's like. With um, with a dom," she finished in a whisper.

I looked at her in shock. She'd never had a dom? Someone as naturally submissive and sweet like her hasn't been touched by a dominant yet? Oh, how I was going to enjoy popping that cherry.

I smirked. "Come on. We're having dinner instead. Suddenly I'm very hungry."

She nodded her eyes on the floor once again.

I took her little hand in mine and lead her down the elevator and through the garage until we reached my Bugatti Veyron. I heard a soft 'wow' come from Isabella when her eyes landed on my car. It wasn't the most expensive car I had in my garage but it was one of my favorites.

I helped her in the car and before she could, I leaned in and put her seatbelt on for her. Her eyes met mine briefly and I smiled when she blushed once again. I quickly climbed in my car and drove us to one of my favorite places to eat. My company owned Mia Cucina, a five star Italian restaurant in downtown Seattle. I pulled up in front where Eric the valet quickly scrambled to open Isabella's door. I swiftly walked to her side once she'd stepped out and took her hand again.

"Good Evening Mr. Cullen," Eric said as I tossed him my keys.

"Evening Eric," I answered and steered Isabella forward.

I opened the door for her and led her into the restaurant by the small of her back. As soon as Paul the host saw me his eyes widened and he rushed forward.

"Welcome Mr. Cullen. Your usual sir?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes,"

He signaled someone in the back and then walked us through the beautifully designed restaurant and into a side door where there was already a round table with two pillar candles set up on top of the white table cloth, beautiful white pearl plates, two menus and a bottle of wine chilling. I pulled out Isabella's chair before opening my jacket and sitting down myself. The host bowed to us said a quiet 'enjoy' and left us.

"This is a beautiful place," Isabella said quietly.

I smiled, "It is. My company owns it. I come here often."

A waiter in a black and white suit came through the door and walked over to our table. I'd never had him serve me before.

"Hello. Welcome to Mia Cucina. My name is Roberto and I will be serving you tonight." He said glancing at me then smiling at Isabella when her eyes met his briefly.

He reached over to the wine uncorked it and poured some into my glass. Everyone knew what wine I preferred here so I needn't taste it. He looked up at Isabella while he poured her wine; she glanced up at him for a second then met my eyes. Without words I could tell the waiter was making her uncomfortable.

**BPOV**

"We will both be having the chef's special of Bru Brasato con Gnocchi di Polenta." Edward said once the waiter had poured our wine.

I shifted uncomfortably when he glanced at me again.

The waiter picked up the menus. "Anything else sir?"

"Yes," Edward said his eyes never leaving mine. "You will have someone bring us our dishes; you will not be serving us."

I watched the waiter's eyes widen. "I-is there a problem sir?"

"Your blatant staring is making my date uncomfortable. You're lucky I don't just have you fired on the spot. However, since I'm in a good mood today I'll spare you," Edward said finally looking up at the waiter and giving him a cold smile.

"I-I'm sorry sir. T-Thank you sir," the waiter stuttered before almost running out the door.

I watched him pick up his glass of wine and take drink. When his eyes met mine again they were significantly warmer. I picked up my glass as well needing some Dutch courage. I knew he was going to ask me more questions.

"So, Isabella," he started. "Tell me about yourself."

I took a long drink from my glass before putting it down and taking a deep breath. "Well, I um, I was born in a little town called Forks here in Washington. My parents got divorced when I was young. I lived with my dad because my mother remarried and I didn't want my dad to be left alone. I graduated from the University of Washington this past June and I was lucky my professor gave me a great recommendation and um, Mr. Cullen Senior hired me two months ago." I finished.

Edward smiled, "I'm going to ask you some personal questions now. You will be completely honest with me right?" he asked.

I bit my lip and nodded, I felt like I couldn't deny him anything. "Yes sir,"

"How much do you know about BDSM?" he asked resting his chin on his hands and keeping his piercing green eyes on me.

I felt my face heat up but I didn't look away this time when I answered. "Just what I researched online and stuff. I've-I've never actually done anything like that."

Edward stared at me for a bit and I couldn't hold his gaze anymore. "Do you want to?" he asked me softly.

I looked at him quickly with wide eyes. "I-I uh,"

"You have such beautiful innocent eyes Isabella," he said when I couldn't get any words out. He reached over and took my hand that was resting on the table. "A beautiful blush that's so new and refreshing. I want you. I want you to be my good girl. Do you want to be?"

I felt my heart drum in my chest and a warm feeling fill me when he told me he wanted me. I wanted to hear him call me that. I wanted him to tell me what a good girl I was.

"Yes," I answered. "Yes, I want to be your good girl."

"Yes what little Bell?" he asked with darkening eyes. "You don't want a punishment before we've even begun do you?"

I shivered, oh a punishment. Yes, please.

"Hmm, what was that? Is that what my good girl wants?" Edward asked. "To be punished?

I felt my pussy heat up at his words. "Yes sir," I said breathlessly.


	3. Limits? What limits?

**Limits? What Limits? EPOV**

I watched her stammer a bit; her brown eyes were wide as she tried to answer my question.

"You have such beautiful innocent eyes Isabella," I said reaching over to take her small hand in mine. "A beautiful blush that's so new and refreshing. I want you. I want you to be my good girl. Do you want to be?"

I watched her breathing increase and her cheeks flush. Never had I asked a woman to be mine. I'd had plenty of submissives in my day but, I'd never had the urge to keep one. The thought of being her first Dom, of being the first man to see rope around those delicate wrists, of being the first to tease and torment her had me on edge.

"Yes," I heard her soft musical voice say. "Yes, I want to be your good girl."

I felt my cock twitch in my pants at her words.

"Yes what little Bell?" I asked her. "You don't want a punishment before we've even begun do you?"

I watched her reaction at my words. Her eyes had gotten drowsy and she shivered with what I knew was arousal.

"Yes, please," she whispered.

My cock swelled completely at her words. "Hmm, what was that? Is that what my good girl wants? To be punished?"

I wanted to. God, I wanted to take her to my playroom now and make her scream. I could imagine her cries as I whipped her, I could imagine the look on her face as I bent her over and fucked her mercilessly.

"Yes, sir." She said breathlessly.

A knock sounded at the door before a different waiter walked in with our food. He placed our dishes in front of us wordlessly. Taking a small bow he left us to our meal. I began eating casually not acknowledging Isabella's answer. I could feel her eyes on me for a while before she too began to eat. My mind was so full on what I was going to do first with my little Bell; I couldn't even concentrate on my meal. It could've been cardboard for all I cared. I finally looked up after finishing most of my plate. Isabella's plate looked barely touched. I signaled for the waiter knowing we were being observed through camera in case we needed anything. A minute later our plates were cleared and the waiter asked us if we'd like dessert. I raised my eyebrow at Isabella who reddened and shook her head. The waiter bowed once more and left.

"Did you not like your meal?" I asked her.

She bit her plump bottom lip, "Yes sir, I just…I'm not very hungry…"

I thought about bringing Isabella to my house and giving her a taste of my playroom but I knew I couldn't. We still had more to talk about, especially limitations. I needed to know how far I could take my little Bell.

"Let's go," I said getting up.

I took her hand as she stood and led her back out through the restaurant. Eric brought up my car and I helped Isabella into the passenger side, buckling her seatbelt for her again. This time when her eyes met mine I leaned in and took her mouth in a rough kiss. I tasted the wine and a sweetness that was all her. When I nibbled a bit too harshly on her bottom lip she let out a small moan. I pulled back after that, not wanting to lose control in public. I got in the car shifting slightly when my pants rubbed on my hard cock. Fuck I needed to come.

"What's your address Isabella?" I asked as I began to drive.

Her lips were red and swollen as she answered. I had to look away from her; she was too sexy and innocent for her own good.

I quickly drove through the streets of Seattle until I pulled in front of her apartment complex. I got out and opened the door for her. Isabella got out gracefully and I took her small hand once again while she led us upstairs. She lived in a small apartment, about the size of one of my guest rooms actually, though it did seem cozy. She put her purse down on a little table near the door and led me into the living room. She stood facing me in front of her small cream leather couch, her eyes trained on the floor. She was nibbling on her lip once again.

"Take a seat Isabella," I commanded.

She quickly complied.

"I'd like to explain a few things to you before we discuss how we're moving forward. Feel free to ask me anything, especially if you don't understand something. I know you said you've never been with a Dom." I began.

I decided to sit in the chair across from her in order to resist temptation.

"I-I've never been with anyone," she said quietly.

I looked up at her my eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "You're a virgin?"

She glanced up at me for a few seconds her cheeks burning and nodded.

My smile could only be described as feral. Oh, how much fun I was going to have.

Isabella's eyes were once again trained on the floor. That was going to be a problem.

"First things first Isabella, I want your eyes on mine the entire conversation unless I say otherwise," I told her.

Her eyes quickly met mine and I could see a mix of fear, nervousness, anticipation, and arousal.

I smiled, "That's a good girl. Now, in many BDSM relationships people have contracts written out where both the Dom and the Sub explain their soft limits, hard limits, requirement limits and so on. Both parties also write down what they expect from the relationship, how long it will last, whether it's a weekend relationship, twenty four-seven relationship, or a total power exchange relationship. Now these contracts can began with a time limit of one to three months or so depending on what both parties agree to. Contracts may also discuss safe words, duties of both parties, and termination."

I watched her eyes widen at all the information I'd given her. "Do-do _you_ have a contract sir?"

I smirked, "No. I've never been interested enough in a sub to actually have one written,"

Her face seemed to fall and I could tell she wanted to look away from me but her eyes remained steady. "Oh, ok."

"Though," I continued, "I am very interested now. I could have a contract written out for us if you'd like."

Her eyes brightened and she bit her lip a bit harder to keep from smiling. "I-I don't know. Is a written contract really necessary or-or maybe we could just discuss those things between us and make it verbal?" she asked shyly.

I smiled, "That's fine little Bell, we could always have one written up in the future. I'm going to list some things one by one and you'll tell me whether it's a soft limit, hard limit, requirement, or something you'd like to try. We'll discuss each thing individually and I will in turn tell you what kind of limit it is for me if it all."

Isabella nodded quickly and her eagerness made me smile wider.

"Anal play." I began.

Isabella's face flushed, "Yes, I want to try."

"Well, that's something we will definitely be doing," I said licking my lips. "Beatings," I continued.

Isabella bit her lip her eyes sparkling with interest, "Beatings? What do you mean?"

"Meaning, crops, floggers, canes, hairbrushes, paddles, spankings, straps, or my personal favorite, whips. There are both hard and soft beatings and specific places where they may occur. For example, your back, your pretty little ass, your sexy thighs, or maybe that beautiful cunt are just a few places I want to see red." I answered, huskily.

"Oh," Isabella said sounding breathless, "Do those, are those only for punishments? Like, like when I'm being bad?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

Isabella's face was beet red, "Because…because I want that as a requirement please. Not just, not just punishments,"

I cocked my head to the side watching her intently. She squirmed under my gaze but kept her eyes on me. "Hard or soft?" I asked quietly.

Isabella licked her lips nervously, "Hard…soft…anyway I can get it,"

I had to control the urge to palm my cock for some relief at her words.

"Good, because I love to give it," I said. "Though it won't be much of a punishment if you enjoy it baby. I guess I'll have to think of some other way."

Isabella gave me a small smile and nodded.

"Bondage,"

"Yes, please," Isabella answered sweetly.

"Hmm…I can't wait to have you tied up in my playroom. I have so many fun things I can tie you to," I said, "How about breath play?"

Isabella frowned, "Um, soft limit."

I nodded, "Scat, water sports, and beastiality are all hard limits for me," I said just to get them out of the way.

Isabella agreed. "Yes, hard limits for me too,"

"Fisting, vaginal and anal." I continued.

"Um, soft limit." She answered.

"Ok, we can work on that when the time comes. Toys, such as vibrators, dildos, butt plugs."

"Yes, I'd like that," Isabella nodded.

"Well, I can go one with more but, I think I've got a feel for what you're interested in. Anything else that may come up regarding limits we'll deal with when we get to it." I said knowing if I continued to talk about this I would throw her down on the floor and fuck her senseless.

"What about…time? What kind of relationship are we going to have? Weekends?" She asked timidly.

I sat back on the chair. I didn't know how to go about it. I've never had a sub longer than a week. They were all experienced and knew what they were in for when they decided to fuck. Maybe we could have a trial period of some sort.

"How about we just do weekends for a month and see how we do. Every Friday for the next four weeks you will come home after work. You will shower, shave, and pamper yourself, then dress in the clothes I will be having delivered at your door every Friday at six in the evening. I expect you to have your door unlocked by seven and have you waiting for me in inspection position unless I say otherwise." I answered.

"S-sir?-" Isabella began,

"You may call me Edward little Bell," I said wanting to hear my name coming out of her beautiful mouth.

Isabella blushed, "Oh, ok um, Edward?"

I grinned, "Yes?"

"What's the inspection position?" she asked, taking me by surprise.

I shouldn't have been though; she did say she'd never had a BDSM relationship. Well, there was no time like the present.

"Stand up Isabella," I said.

**BPOV**

"Stand up Isabella," he demanded in that sexy deep voice.

I got up with no hesitation. My panties had been ruined since that kiss he'd given me in the car. Jacob's kisses were nothing compared to Edwards. He had taken my mouth roughly, tasting every crevice before nipping my bottom lip. The sting of the bite made my pussy gush and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped. Speaking about beatings and bondage hadn't helped and I felt the excitement and anticipation of the weekend to come. When he had said to wait for him in inspection position I was confused and a bit embarrassed to have to ask. I didn't want him to be turned off by my lack of experience.

"How does an impromptu lesson sound my little Bell?" he asked and stood up.

He looked predatory as he walked around me until I could feel the heat of his chest on my back. My breath sped up.

"Good sir," I answered.

I held in my shiver of pleasure at his touch as he slowly slid his hands down my shoulders and arms until he reached my wrists. He lifted them up to the back of my neck and I intertwined my fingers. He positioned me so my back was slightly arched and my breasts pushed forward.

"Stay," he said in my ear before nipping my lobe.

He walked around me and kneeled down spreading my legs so the aligned with my waist and shoulders. Edward ran his hands up my legs as he stood then stepped back.

"Your eyes will be trained on the floor at all times unless given permission," he said huskily.

He circled around me a couple of times before pressing himself against my back again. His hands slid up my thighs to the front of my blouse slowly. Without warning he quickly pulled my shirt apart scattering the buttons around the room and exposing my black lace bra. I couldn't hold in my gasp as he pulled down the cups releasing my breasts. The cold air made my already distended nipples harder and I couldn't contain my shiver.

"How pretty," Edward murmured, looking over my shoulder. "They'll be even prettier when I turn that milky white skin red."

I bit my lip in anticipation.

"Tell me little Bell, do you know what safe words are?" he asked me softly.

I nodded as best I could with my hands still laced behind my back. "Green is for continue what you're doing, yellow is for slow down or stop doing that, and red means stop sir,"

"What color are you little Bell?" he asked.

"Green sir," I answered.

"Hmm," he gripped my breasts in his hands squeezing them roughly. He yanked on my nipples and pulled on them forcefully. "Color?" he asked his voice rough.

My panties were soaked. "Green sir,"

The hard slap to the top of my right breast took me by surprise and I cried out arching my back slightly. Though my eyes were on the floor I could see how my skin turned pink. He then slapped my left breast harder than he had the right. I hissed as he began to alternate slapping first one then the other. "Still green baby?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," I moaned loving the way the sting of the slap went right to my cunt.

"Look little Bell," he said squeezing my breasts harshly and twisting on my nipples again. "Look how much prettier these tits are now that they are all red from me. Do you like them like this?"

I looked down at my breasts, the skin red with his hand prints. "Yes sir," I answered breathlessly.

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop myself from grinding my hard cock against her luscious ass when she answered me in the affirmative with her voice laced in arousal. I hadn't planned on going so far considering this wasn't a weekend and it wasn't planned but I can't help it. I've never been so turned on by a woman before. Knowing she was untouched, knowing she had never had a man between her thighs and that I was going to be her first was making me harder than I'd ever been. I wanted it. I wanted her tight virgin cunt now. I walked around to face her and quickly divested her of her slacks. Isabella stood before me her body still in inspection pose wearing tiny black lace panties and her bright red tits pulled out of her bra. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were glazed with lust.

"Release," I said and watched her put her hands down by her sides. Her white shirt fell to the floor by her feet. "Bend over the arm of the couch,"

I watched her follow my instructions and unbuttoned my pants to give my cock a little relief. Her ass stuck up into the air and I couldn't resist slapping her round cheek when I went to stand behind her. She moaned and I spanked her a couple more times just to see that ass blush. I ripped her panties off loving the red mark I left on her hips.

"What color little Bell?" I asked my voice low.

"Green sir," she answered.

I got down on my knees behind her and spread her tight ass open exposing her dripping wet snatch. Her smell was divine and I dived into her cunt like a man possessed. I dug my tongue into her tight hole as far as I could slurping up all the juices her body produced.

"Oh god!" my little Bell cried loudly.

I pulled her tighter to me by her hips wanting to drown in her. Her juices were running down my chin as I sucked and licked her. I spanked her ass and gripped the cheeks tightly as I licked from her cunt to her little puckered hole. I dipped my tongue into her little hole a few times before standing up again. I quickly divested myself of my pants and shirt. My cock was leaking pre-cum and I gripped it in my hand and rubbed it all over her ass and wet cunt.

"I love your warm juices all over my cock little Bell," I said while I continued to rub my cock on her but not allowing myself to push inside her. "Do you like how my cock feels on your pussy baby?"

Isabella shivered. "Yes sir,"

Without warning I buried my cock to the hilt inside her, feeling her tight walls close in on my dick. She let out a loud scream when I tore through her hymen. I pulled out and quickly shoved back in wanting to hear her scream again. She didn't disappoint her loud cry going straight to my cock. I reached over and gripped her long hair in my hand pulling her up by it so her back was pressed against my front and I was even deeper inside her.

"What color are you pet?" I asked through gritted teeth, never seizing my thrusts.

"G-gr-green s-sir," she said hoarsely, her face scrunched up with a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Fuck yes," I answered gripping her tits in my hands and twisting her nipples brutally.

I felt her walls start to flutter around my cock and I fucked her faster. "That's it baby. Come on me. I want your blood and come all over my cock. Are you my little pain slut sweetheart?"

"Yes!" she screamed as her walls gripped my cock tightly when she began to come.

My answering "Fuck!" was ripped out of my throat and I came the hardest I've ever had.

We both fell forward on the arm of the couch. Only one word flitting through my mind. _Mine_.


End file.
